


I just want to be found

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's in a dark place right now with his thoughts and needs to stop and think about what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want to be found

I just want to be found

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
